Cat Complications
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: Just a little one shot about some complications about being a cat. Funny, hopefully. Better than summaray please read.


A/N: I'm so sorry, I had to do this, it's been stuck in my mind for awhile now. Anyways, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket....what a pity....**_

**Cat Complications**

In Heat

Kyo woke feeling odd. He was way way too hot. He groaned, pushing the covers off of his sweat covered body. He pushed his hand through his soaked hair, grimacing. What was wrong with him? He made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. When he stepped through the doorway, the first thing he noticed was a very pleasent scent. The scent was coming from Tohru, who stood in the kitchen, cooking. His pupils grew larger as he stalked towards her, not thinking. He came up behind her, and put his hands on her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"K-kyo?" Tohru asked, shocked.

"Mmm," Kyo didn't answer.

"Kyo...what are you doing?" Tohru asked.

Kyo felt his body start to become aroused, his temperature increasing. A moment later, Yuki came into the kitchen, still half asleep. When he saw what Kyo was doing, he immediatly woke all the way up.

"Stupid cat, what are you doing!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo's eyes snapped to Yuki, still unfocused. It dawned on Yuki what was going on, and he let out a groan. Without a word, Kyo let go of Tohru and wrapped himself around Yuki.

"W-what is wrong with Kyo?" Tohru asked, thoroughly confused.

Yuki tried, without luck, to unwrap the clinging cat, "Well, every few months or so, Kyo goes into....well heat."

Tohru looked confused, "Heat...like a female cat?"

Yuki again pushed at Kyo, trying to get him off, "Yes, just like that. There's the theory that the first spirit of the cat was a female, so whoever is possessed by the cat takes on some traits."

Kyo was almost purring as he rubbed his face against Yuki's arm. Yuki groaned again, trying to pry the cat off of him. Just then, Shigure came in. He stared at Kyo for a minute, then bust out laughing.

"Is he in heat again?" Shigure asked, shaking with laughter.

Yuki glared at Shigure and nodded. Still laughing, Shigure went to help the disgruntled rat. He managed to pry Kyo off of Yuki, but Kyo attatched himself to Shigure instead.

"Oh n...Kyo get off of me," Shigure said, impatiently.

Kyo didn't listen, clinging to Shigure's robes. Tohru stepped closer, not sure what to do.

"Kyo?" She said, hesitantly, "Are you okay."

Kyo's eyes moved to her, and she stared, fascinated. His eyes resembled a feline's more than they ever had before. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged into the living room. Shigure and Yuki warily followed. Kyo pulled Tohru onto the sofa next to him. He started nuzzling her neck, then licked her. Tohru almost jumped through the roof. Ignoring that, Kyo continued to lick her neck, then her cheek.

"We might want to get him," Yuki said, sighing.

Between Shigure and Yuki, they managed to get Kyo back to his room, where they put him to bed.

"So," Tohru asked, slowly, "How long does he stay in heat for."

Both Shigure and Yuki let out a groan, "A week."

Tohru's eyes widened, "A-a week?"

"We're going to have to try and keep him away from you as much as possible, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Well, he was doing to same to you and Shigure, so I don't think I'm any more at risk than you are."

Yuki and Shigure glanced at each other.

"That isn't necessarily true, Tohru," Shigure explained, "He is affectionate to everyone, that's the cat nature. But since he is a male, he will only try to...mate...with a female..."

"Oh....oh no..."

Cat Nip

"Hi! I'm back from the store," Tohru announced, walking in the front door.

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo greeted her as she placed the bags she was carrying on the table. She began unpacking the bags when Kyo suddenly straightened and sniffed the air.

"What is that....scent...it smells....so good..." Kyo moved towards one of the bags, still sniffing.

Tohru watched him, confused, as he began pawing through one of the bags. Eventually he pulled out a small stuffed mouse, and a small stuffed cat. Kyo's pupils grew larger and larger as he held the stuffed animals to his face.

"Uh...Miss Honda...what are those?" Yuki asked, staring at Kyo.

"I-I thought they were cute..." Tohru trailed off, confused.

Kyo suddenly started giggling, laying on his back on the floor. Tohru watched in alarm, but Shigure bust out laughing. Reaching forward, he managed to snag one of the animals, reading the tag.

"Tohru...these have catnip in them," Shigure said, still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh..." Yuki said horrified, "Oh no..."

"Why?" Tohru asked, "What does it do to him?"

Before they could answer her, Kyo jumped to his feet, and ran from the room. Within a couple seconds, he ran back, then away again, then back again. He ran all through the house, knocking things over, and leaping over furniture. Tohru could only watch in shocked amazement. Kyo came back into the room again, and stopped when he finally noticed Yuki.

"Rat! Rat!" he hissed.

Tohru could almost see Kyo's hair standing on end. Shigure let out a louder laugh, and Kyo's attention snapped to him. He jumped almost a foot in the air, and ran behind Tohru, still hissing.

"Dog..." Kyo hissed, hiding behind Tohru.

"Eh...are you okay Kyo?" Tohru asked, concerned.

Tohru felt Kyo sniff her hair, making her blush.

"Pretty girl," Kyo murmured, "Smell good, pretty girl."

Tohru turned a deeper shade of red as Kyo started nuzzling her neck, purring from deep in his chest. When Yuki moved towards Tohru to help her, Kyo let out a loud hiss and pulled Tohru back with him. The same thing happened when Shigure tried to get close. Yuki and Shigure decided to keep their distance, and hoped the effects of the catnip would wear off soon. Kyo sat right beside Tohru, playfully swatting at the ribbons in her hair. After about 20 minutes of this, Kyo finally fell asleep, curled around Tohru, purring.

"So...bringing catnip in isn't the best idea," Shigure said, right before he busted out laughing again.

THE END

A/N: just a little one shot i had to get out of my brain. hope you liked, please read and review.


End file.
